etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Taihen Yogensha
Callsign: Matsuko Taihen Yogensha is a Kytaian Terran who has only recently moved from his home system to Etoile Station, he is a Liscensed Mercenary belonging to no team but trys to maintain good relations with the other solo mercenaries and mercenary teams. He never had any formal education as most in the galaxy would consider it as such does not exist in his home system, however he is naturally gifted in both mechanics and piloting, as well as having a bit of a knack with engineering. His Parents both being mercenaries lead to him easily choosing that life for himself and providing him with the funds to do so without much difficutly. As he seems to have trouble trusting others he primarly lives on board his Frigate, Kyokan. He blames all criminals for the death of his parents and so looks very poorly upon those of a criminal nature, and refuses to perform any criminal act himself, even going so far as to refuse contracts from questionable sources. As well he refuses to be party to any criminal act no matter how small, and while he will not run and tell the authorities if the matter is minor he will keep track of all criminal activities he witnesses others do and will cease to associate with them if he feels they have performed too many. =Backstory= Taihen was born to Ayame and Rikou Yogensha, two bounty hunters who had been partners for as long as they had been on the job. Because of their work Taihen was often left with others to take care of him while his parents went off on some assignment. One day however his parents didn't come back....Taihen was only 10 but he knew what it meant that his parents hadn't come back for him, and so he ran away to try and figure out what happened to his parents. Eventually he managed to track down a petty theif who was rumoured to possess his parents' guns and after confirming for himself that the man had the guns he contronted him, of course the thief refused to give a straight answer and Taihen engaged the man in battle, he lost his right eye and took severe bodily damage but he was able to defeat the thief, ending the fight by strangling the grown man with his own now 14 year old hands. He was shocked by what he had done but took his parents weapons and walked to the nearest authorities, turning himself in, however taking into account who his parents had been and who he had killed Taihen was let off with only a slap on the wrist and a requirement to spend 2 years working along side a bounty hunter. After 2 years though Taihen discovered he had a love for bounty hunting and although he never did learn the name of his mentor for those two years, he still looked up to the man as a father figure. Taking up his parent's guns and the small fortune they had left for him he quickly became relatively well known in the small section of the galaxy he called home, however he was living far beyond his means due to the low prices on the heads of the bounties in his sector and he set out for a larger sector with bigger bounties, his four ships going with him. =Equipment= Cybernetic Right Eye Radar: Intefaces with any com device to triangulate the positions of any people within 32 meters while on foot, and is able to link up with his Ship's Radar systems giving a direct image of the radar display. Visual HUD: Provides limited statistical information and the ability to lock onto targets while on foot. Interfaces with the ship's HUD display the same way as the Radar function interfaces with the ship's Radar System. Custom Twin Pistols(Shibotsu & Ukime) Ukime: Contains a self-charging battery pack that is capable of firing off fifteen shots before needing to recharge, a built-in LAM with a red light beam, a silencer, a scope, and can charge a bolt of energy in such a way as to act as a tracer which can easily be tracked via Taihen's cybernetic eye as well as piercing bolts which can pass through any solid objects, and super-heated bolts that can cause anything they come into contact with to burst into flames. It is capable of single-round, burst-fire, and semi-automatic firing modes. Originally belonged to his mother. Shibotsu: Contains a self-charging batter that is capable of firing fifteen shots before needing to recharge, a built-in LAM with a yellow light beam, and is capable of firing a shot of compressed energy that bursts into a cloud of smoke upon contact with any solid surface as well as super-charged balls of plasma that erupt into miniature solar flares, and overcharged blasts which explode on contact with any solid surface. It is capable of single-round, burst-fire, and semi-automatic modes. Originally his father's gun. Specially Designed Holsters Both gun's holsters carry two spare battery packs each, and possess a built-in biometric security lock that prevents the removal of the guns by anyone aside from the encoded owner. Ukime's holster has a built-in analysis device which can interface with his cybernetic eye to perform visual analysis of people and objects or it can interface directly with electronic devices to perform detailed analysis of their innermost workings. Shibotsu's holster has a built in com device which interfaces with his Cybernetic eye to allow insantaneous communication even in the midst of a heated ground battle. Cybernetic Leg Attachments Self-constructed cybernetic leg boosters which serve multiple purposes almost entirely related to mobility and agility. They have numerous micro-thrusters in various locations which allow for increased movement speed, jump height, and stability. To further the benefit of the micro-thrusters various mechanical muscle-enhancers are built into the inner workings, along with mechanical shock absorbers to allow for the increased jump height without the otherwise inescapable increased impact on landing. These various functions are wired directly into the nervous fibres and nerve endings in his legs to allow natural usage of all the various functions. One unexpected side-effect was the ability to land from a fall of any height without injury provided proper rotation and awareness. Cybernetic Left Arm Attachment Self-constructed cybernetic arm implant serves multiple purposes just like the leg attachments however these are mostly related to physical strength, muscular stabilization, and damage deflection. Innumerable rotors and pumps allow for increased strength and the ability to hold the arm completely still to assist in numerous physical tasks beyond normal human capability. Armored plating along the palm, back of the arm, wrist, and fingers grants the ability to easily stop or deflect physical strikes, however reducing the overall dexterity of the arm. To further improve combat effectiveness and complement the abilities of the cybernetic leg attachments twelve micro-burst engines are planted along the outer plating of the arm guard, these engines allow for increased aerial manueverability and impact reduction. As with the leg attachments all functions are wired directly into the nervous fibres and nerve endings in his arms, however unlike the leg attachments the arm attachment also interfaces directly with the musculature of his arm the combined effect allowing complete use of his normal strength in complement to his enhanced strength and grants near normal dexterity with the artificial limb attachment. The arm is also used in concert with the legs to allow for the landing from any fall distance without physical injury, as well as when holding himself to a surface otherwise difficult to remain stationary upon. Transport Mouko Taihen's favorite ship. A modified Assault Arwing Shisou Taihen's Stealth Interceptor . A modified Skyblast Interceptor Akuryu Taihen's Repair Ship. A modified Falchion Kyokan "The Big Guns" A modified NeoSabre Toraken G-Cycle Taihen's planetary transport craft.A GC150 G-Cycle modified to match color and performance preferences. Category:Characters Category:Terrans